Why?
by Percabethlover3641
Summary: Travis likes Katie that much is a given, but how will he make Katie trust him enough to prove that his love isn't a prank. Read to find out


_**Disclaimer:**_

**_I don't own any of the charaters and stuff_**

** Chapter 1**

** Katie's POV**

I was walking to the strawberry fields to let off some steam. I mean two pranks in one day, thats too much for one girl.

I sit down by a strawberry plant and start stabing the ground.

Now I know what you think 'Katie you shouldn't be taking your anger out on the plant and soil' but I like too see what you would do to that stupid Stoll with his stupid pranks.

"Katie" Someone calls.

I turn around, think of the devil, the devil shall come. The one and only Travis Stoll is behind me.

"Katie, I have been looking everywhere for you." Travis says.

"Why is that Stoll, I'm I that important to you that you would look everywhere for me?" I ask annoyed.

"Why Katie, You aren't still mad for that small prank earlier." Travis says.

"Small! that was not small, you put earthworms all in my bed, and you call that small!"I yell

"And then then you put weed killer on our plants outside my cabin!" I yell

"Well, if the worms aren't all gone you can come to the hermes cabin, you know herems god of travlers." He said with a smirk.

"Travis, I wouldn't sleep in your cabin to save my life!" I yell.

"Why don't you ever leave me alone!" I yell

"Because, I love pranking you." He says.

"Why, Why, do you love pranking me Travis."

"Because I like talking to you." Travis says.

"Well that never works because we always yell at each other you idiot!" I yell.

"It works, you aways start with talking even if it is only one word before you start to yell, I always hear your voice." He says.

"It's the only voice I want to hear when I wake up so I go prank you and then when you walk off I go find you so I can hear it!" he yells than covers his mouth.

"What?" I ask slightly shocked and with hope._'What! Hope! Whats wrong with me!' _I think

"You heard me Katie." He said.

"Travis You need to quit it with this pranks, even if what you just said wasn't a prank I can't trust you." I say.

I get up and grab my tools and start to walk to my cabin leaving travis behind, but I can't help but think why I felt happy when he said he woke up to hear my voice, but that to go to be true. . . isn't it?

Oh my gods I falling for Travis Stoll, I'm falling for a freaking Stoll!

_**Travis's POV**_

Oh gods I can't belive I said that to her.

I mean yeah I liked Katie since I first saw her. What I'm I thinking I love Katie, There is no lie there.

Now I just need to think of a way to prove it to her. What do I got to lose I already told her that I wake up to her her voice, I mean that is creepy.

So I have two problems One is trying to get Katie to like me back and then the other is to make sure I don't make her think I'm a creepy stalker.

I have my work cut out for me.

"Well that was fun to watch." Someone says behind me.

I turn around and see Percy and Grover.

"Hey guys, you heard that?" I ask as I feel my face heat up.

"Yep, every single word Travis." Percy says with a smirk.

"Well know that she knows how creepy I am I want to prove that I like her and that it isn't a prank." I said.

"Well, I don't think she is going to like the other prank you have set up to day." Grover says.

"What prank?" I ask worried.

"Dude the one you been planing for a month, I saw you planing it awhile ago." Grover says.

"No, No, No Conner is the one setting it up, I totaly forgot about this prank." I say as I run off.

"Thanks for reminding me" I yell back.

My gods if she falls for that prank she is never going to belive me.

"Conner! Where are you?!" I yell looking around.

I see him hidding in a bush outside of Katie's cabin.

"Travis I finished seting up and Katie is about to go in." Conner says with a smile on his face.

"No, you can't Conner I got to stop this." I say as I rush to the door.

"Travis why do you need to stop it? it's going to be funny." Conner asks but I'm already running in front of Katie.

"Travis what do you want?" Katie asks me.

"You can't go in." I say.

"Why?" She asks.

"You just can't." I say

"Watch me." she says.

"No, wait!" I say, but she already opened the door.

The bucket of honey on top of the door falls down, but I push her out of the way.

But just my luck it falls on me and I fall on top of her because of the trip wire.

A bunch of random stuff like old food, bugs and feathers fall on top of me sticking onto the honey.

Luckly Katie has nothing on her.

"Travis, you ruined the prank. we have been working on this thing forever." Conner says as he runs in with a frown on his face.

"The prank! really that is what you care for, I told you I needed to stop it." I say.

"Why, did you need to stop it? It was a good prank." Conner said.

"I-I- um I well um didn't want this to happen to Katie." I said softly.

"Why?" Katie and Conner ask, but Conner is smirking.

"Wipe that smirk off you face Conner." I say.

"Whatever see you soon for dinner." He says and walks away.

"Katie meet me at the strawberry fields after dinner, Okay?" I ask.

"Fine, It better not be a prank, you can never be too sure with you." She says.

"thanks Katie see you soon." I say.

_**After dinner Katie's POV**_

I start walking to the strawberry fields to meet up with travis, I was happy when he got me away from the prank, but worried that it was all a prank.

I know I should trust people, but with all the pranks he pulls it hard to know when he is joking or not.

When I get to the place I talked/yelled at him I see him get up and walk over to me.

"Hey." Travis says.

"Hi, Travis, now why did you want me to meet you here?" I ask.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to play 20 questions." He asked.

"yeah sure." I say as I sit down beside him.

"Okay Katie you first." He said.

"What your whole name?" I ask.

"Travis Dustin Stoll" He says.

"What yours?" he asks.

The game goes on for awhile.

"Katie?" He asks.

"Yeah, Travis."I say.

"Um, do you trust me?" He asks.

"I guess, why?"

"Well, it may be slightly past lightsout so . . . " he trails off.

"Come on travis we have to get back." I say as I get up.

We slowly make our way to the cabins when a hear a loud screech.

Travis pulls me behind a bush and with hide intill the farpy goes past.

He walks me to my cabin.

"So you do trust me right?" He asks.

"Yeah, Travis you earned my trust don't go ruining it." I say.

"Good, because I need you to trust me for this." He says.

"For, What?" I ask.

"This." He says as he kisses me.

"Why, you do that travis?" I ask

"Well, I love you Katie, see you tomorrow." He says.

"You do now?" I ask.

"Yep." he says popping the p.

"Good." I say as I kiss him back.

"Why did you do that?" He asks with a smirk.

"Good night Stoll, And I may love you too, but you'll have to find out." I say as I walk into my cabin.

But the one thing that Katie and Travis didn't know was that Conner was recording the whole thing.


End file.
